


No homo, no romo

by GemmaRose



Series: The New Normal [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dubious Consent, M/M, Platonic Sex, Vaginal Fingering, holy shit that's a tag?, mostly due to said aphrodisiacs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 04:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10482285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: Hunk may not be exactly comfortable with the idea of doing sexual things with his best friend, but he’s not just going to sit there like a lump while Lance is suffering.





	

Lance staggered as he was shoved roughly through a doorway, falling to his knees after just a few steps without the robot guards to hold him up. The impact hurt enough that the pain cleared some of the fog from his mind, and as the door shut behind him he tried to pull his arms free. The heavy restraints that bound each of his wrists to the opposite elbow had no give to them at all, and his muscles felt like jelly anyways. It was so hard not to think about the wetness coating his thighs, the teasing rub of his jumpsuit against his slit, the burning heat under his skin that was sapping his strength and making his movements jerky and uncoordinated.

“Holy shit, Lance, are you okay?” large, warm hands took him by the shoulders, and he let his eyes slide shut with a moan. They’d put him back with Hunk. Hunk would take care of him. Hunk would make the burning pain go away. “Wait, dumb question. What’d they do to you?” Hunk pulled Lance closer, into his lap, supporting him with one arm and feeling his forehead with the other hand. “Shit, you’re burning up.”

“Hunk.” Lance managed to gasp, turning to face his friend with some effort. He was straddling Hunk’s lap, and the drug pounding through his bloodstream wouldn’t ley him ignore the powerful frame under him. How easy would it be for Hunk to manhandle him? Hunk’s strong, sure hands leaving dark bruises on Lance’s skin, Hunk’s large body pinning Lance to a hard surface, Hunk’s cock filling him as he begged for more. Lance rolled his hips against Hunk with a moan, slumping forwards against his friend’s shoulder. He needed that, needed to be pinned down and fucked raw, and his crotch throbbed with heat at the thought of it being Hunk over him.

“Whoa, _whoa_.” Hunk gripped Lance by the shoulders and pushed him away, robbing him of the delicious heat of his friend’s solid body. “Dude, you know I’m not into you that way.”

Lance whined, and struggled to make his tongue form the words he needed. It took a bit longer for him to remember the right language to use, and the way his hips were rocking against Hunk’s folded legs in a small circle did no favours for his attention span. “Please.” he gasped, knees sliding marginally further apart and pulling the seam of his flight suit taut against his skin. He whimpered, and then moaned when Hunk’s hands tightened on him.

“Fuck.” Hunk swore under his breath, and Lance tried to press closer but the hands on him remained tight enough to restrain him without leaving bruises.

“Please.” he whined, and Hunk sighed heavily.

“Alright. What do you need?” he asked, grip loosening but hands remaining in place to hold Lance upright. Lance wriggled forward until he was firmly in Hunk’s lap and ground against him. His legs trembled, lust turning his limbs to jelly, and Hunk moved a hand to brush Lance’s hair back from his face. “I’m not having sex with you.” Hunk said firmly, and Lance whined. He needed the heat, the friction, the fullness of a cock in him or he was going to go mad.

“Huuunk.” he moaned, hips spasming against his friend’s thighs. His vagina was throbbing with each racing heartbeat, a warmth he couldn’t ignore pulsing inside him and wetness slicking his thighs more thoroughly with each passing second. Couldn’t Hunk see how much he needed this?

“Okay, okay.” Hunk sighed, sliding a hand down to the small of Lance’s back. “Does it absolutely have to be with a dick?”

Lance shook his head. At this point, anything would be enough to get him off. Yeah the thought of getting roughly fucked into the cell wall made his mouth water and his entire lower torso pulse with lust, but so did the thought of being pinned down to the floor and teased until he couldn’t remember his own name. He just needed release, and needed it _now_.

“I’ve got you, buddy.” Hunk murmured, hands moving to lift Lance up. It took a minute, because Lance’s legs had gone boneless and Hunk had to pull them into position individually, but soon enough Lance was sitting between his friend’s legs and leaning back against him. One large hand came to rest on his crotch, and Lance bucked up against it as well as he could. Hunk’s fingers pressed against him through the fabric, and Lance let out a weak moan. Cool air hit his chest, and he whimpered as the hand on his crotch lifted away. It pressed against his bared stomach a second later though, when the zipper had been undone all the way down to the bottom of its track on his upper thigh, and Lance reveled in the feel of it.

Hunk’s hands were larger than his own, broader, with thick calloused fingers and nails cut almost down to the quick. Lance whimpered at the thought of that roughness against his sensitive flesh, and Hunk made a soft shushing noise in his ear. “It’s alright.” he murmured, hand sliding lower until his fingers were pushing through Lance’s soaking wet curls. “I’ve got you. I’ve got you.” he ran a finger over Lance’s slit, then around the outside of his lips, drawing a whimper from Lance’s throat. “That good?” he murmured, his other hand resting on Lance’s lower ribs and gently pinning him in place.

Lance nodded, then tensed as Hunk stroked up his slit again and brushed over his clit. A small cry escaped his lips as his hips bucked up against the pressure, and Hunk rubbed a small circle there more forcefully. Lance cried out louder, back arching as he pushed his hips up against Hunk’s finger. The digit slipped when he moved, though, and Lance’s cry became a moan as it slid almost into him. It was larger than his own, and as he fought to buck his hips into the sensation it curled, pressing truly into his body.

“You’re so wet.” Hunk murmured, pulling his finger out and running it up to rub against Lance’s clit again. “Is that normal?” Lance let out a high whine and jerked his hips up, making Hunk’s finger slip lower again. “Alright, alright.” Hunk slipped his finger in and out a few times, and Lance fairly keened when a second one pressed into him. He gasped as Hunk pumped them in and out of his body, first pressed tight together and then spreading, curling, working Lance open wider. Lance panted and moaned, jerking helplessly up into his friend’s ministrations. He was close, so close, and his fingers scrabbled helplessly against Hunk’s flight suit looking for something to cling to.

A third finger pressed into him, and when Hunk’s thumb pressed against his clit Lance screamed. Every muscle tensed as he came, gushing over Hunk’s hand and soaking the lining of his flight suit. Hunk’s hand didn’t stop moving, thumb making small circles over his clit and fingers plunging deep into him, and before Lance even had a chance to get a proper breath in he was coming again. His entire body was singing, every nerve hyper-sensitized, and when Hunk drew him to a third consecutive orgasm he was pretty sure he blacked out for a second.

Every inch of him ached when he finally came down from his high, an exhausted bliss rolling through him with every heartbeat. It felt nice, really nice, and he slumped back against Hunk with a soft moan. He turned his head to nuzzle against Hunk’s chest in wordless thanks, not quite trusting himself to speak coherently just yet, and dry lips pressed against his temple. Hunk’s voice washed over him, deep and soothing, and he hummed contentedly as he sank into his friend’s embrace.

The lust was still there, a heat buzzing in his lower half, but it was distant now, the beast momentarily sated. Hunk’s warm arms wrapped around his stomach, and Lance let himself go fully limp. This had been his favourite part of having Hunk as a roomie, and now when he was still hazy and halfway floating in bliss it was even better. He was barely aware of his arms locked behind his back, or of the lust building again in his system. All he had the attention span for at the moment was Hunk’s body behind him and arms around him. Hunk’s chin tucked over his shoulder, his skin smelling faintly of sweat and blood. Hunk’s deep, pleasant voice humming a lullaby Lance could never remember the words to.

Lance sighed contentedly, and didn’t try to stop himself from slipping into unconsciousness.

\---

Hunk was stirred from his restless half-doze by a shift between his legs. Lance groaned and tried to roll onto his side, then seemed to realized he was sitting up and simply snuggled back against him. “H’nk?” he mumbled, eyes still closed.

“Yeah, buddy, I’m here.” Hunk replied, tightening his arms around Lance’s midsection. He’d zipped Lance’s flight suit back up once his friend started snoring, which probably felt pretty gross by now but at least the suits were airtight so he didn’t smell too bad.

“Feel like shit.” Lance groaned. twisting and pressing one side of his face into Hunk’s chest.

“I’m not surprised.” Hunk rubbed at Lance’s shoulder with one hand and brought the other up to curl around the back of his friend’s head. “You came back from that interrogation all drugged up.”

“Fuck.” Lance groaned into Hunk’s chest. “That happened, didn’t it.”

“Yeah, it happened.” Hunk nodded.

“Sorry for that.” Lance didn’t look up, but Hunk could feel his friend grimace. “Dick move on my part, trying to get you to fuck me.”

“It’s okay.” Hunk flexed his hand against the back of Lance’s head, scratching gently at his scalp. “You were high as hell on whatever the galra gave you, and needed some relief. I wasn’t gonna let my bro suffer.” he smiled down at Lance, and got a small chuckle.

“It’s called fonarr.” Lance said after a short, comfortable silence. “The drug they injected me with, that’s what they called it. I tried it before, once. It’s a pretty fun time when it’s not being used as an interrogation method.”

“Okay, not sure I needed to know that.” Hunk chuckled, pushing Lance away slightly.

“Sorry.” Lance grinned, sitting up and scooting back to give Hunk some personal space. “Still bros?”

“Still bros.” Hunk nodded. “So if the galra take me for interrogation and I come back a begging wreck, don’t make it weird.”

“My hands are a bit tied.” Lance quipped, shrugging to draw attention to the fact that yes, his hands were still bound behind his back. “But yeah, I’ll keep it at bro level.”

“Bro level.” Hunk chuckled, shaking his head. “Man, when did our lives get this weird?”

“Probably when we found a giant robot space-cat and became Power Rangers.” Lance answered without missing a beat. Hunk laughed, and crossed his legs as he sat up straighter.

“Sounds about right.” he grinned, settling his hands on his crossed calves. “So, any ideas on how we can get out of here?”

“I’ve got a few.” Lance smirked.


End file.
